The Genie in The Lamp
by alimerin1
Summary: She was thrown into a job she never agreed to. Now having to grant a wish for ANYONE. But, here is the thing, when a mysterious king of thieves comes along, claims the lamp, and meets the genie. What will become of them, are they just accomplices, or something, far more. A shadamy story
1. The Genie in The Lamp Prologue

"Being with you, is like having every single one of my wishes come true."

**Prologue**

**? POV**

"Man, how did I get myself here, oh that's right."

I chuckled.

"I decided to buy a lamp, not just an ordinary one, it was supposed to be magical. I laughed when I heard the merchant tell me that. I mean come on! MAGIC?! Those things didn't exist in the harsh desserts. But of course, I had to be absolutely wrong!"

Sighing, I continued to talk to myself.

"But unlike any other magic lamp, this one was unoccupied. Then of course, trying to clean off the dirt, pretty much rubbing the lamp, I saw a bright light and was sucked into this stupid thing. Now I am sitting her, in some deep dark lamp, waiting for-"

I stopped because I felt the lamp shake, someone was picking it up.


	2. The Genie in The Lamp Chapter 1

"You don't need magic to make your wishes come true."

**Chapter 1**

**? POV**

There was a bright light and all of the sudden I was sitting on a cavern floor, with a black and red hedgehog staring at me.

"Are you..." He paused, "Are you the genie of the lamp?"

Before I could answer, he covered my mouth. I heard footsteps, then some men appeared, armed with swords.

"Alright thief where is it?!" One boomed.  
"Where's what?" He answered innocently.  
"If you don't tell us we'll take this girl."

One of the men dragged me up to him.

"She sure is a cutie with her pink quills."

Before he could say anything, I punched him square in the face. He stumbled backward, his nose was bleeding.

"Cute and feisty, I like it, come on Pinky, you can come with me."  
"Like heck I will!" Someone else tried to grab me, but I grabbed his arm and flipped him.

Some of the men tried and grabbed me too, then the thief joined in the fight. When the men were knocked out, he flung me over his shoulder and ran out of the cavern. When we were outside, there were two men, a blue hedgehog and a yellow fox.

"You can put me down anytime now!" I snapped at the hedgehog staring at me.

He sighed and put me down, I backed away and crossed my arms across my chest.

"So who's the cu-"

The black and red thief cut him off, "I wouldn't go there Sonic, last time someone called her that, he ended up with a bloody face."

So the blue hedgehog was Sonic huh, good to know who my accomplices are in this place which was...

My train of thought was interrupted by Sonic.

"Bloody face? Did you do that or did she?"

The black one pointed at me. Sonic and the fox looked dumbstruck.

"Whoa! My names Tails! Who are you?"

Again before I could answer, the black hedgehog stopped me.

"I presume she is the one were looking for."  
"You mean the one.." Tails voice trailed off.

The black hedgehog nodded is head.

Sonic questioned, "State your full name."  
I sighed, "I am Amelia Lynn Rose, Genie of the lamp!"

They fell silent until the mystery hedgehog.

"I am Shadow the hedgehog, I-"  
"Wait let me guess, your a thief, no, not just a thief, the king of thieves. You need me to grant you a wish, for riches or something."  
"Well, your right about the thief thing, but not about the wish."  
"Then, Shadow, what do you want may I ask?"  
"I don't know."

I sighed and thought, 'Great, now I'm stuck here."


	3. The Genie in The Lamp Chapter 2

**"When you wish upon a star, makes no difference who you are."**

**Chapter 2**

**Shadow POV**

I watched the blue blur stride over to Amy, placing his arm around her.

"Well Shad, if you don't know what to wish for, I can think of something." Sonic smirked and stared at Amy.  
"Take it off before I break it off." Amy shot him a glare, making him back away.

I chuckled and thought for a moment, 'What do I want to wish for, not eternal life since I've already got it, not chaos control or chaos emeralds.'

I heard Amy sigh and I looked up at her.

"You don't know what you want to wish for?"  
"No I do not."  
Again she sighed, "Well come and find me once you have decided what to wish for."

She began to walk away, then I grabbed her arm.

"I can't leave you , you may run off so." I fling her over my shoulder again.  
"This again?"  
"Yeah."

I heard a mumble then greeted by silence.

**Amy POV**

He began to run, Sonic way ahead, and Tails above. I did wonder where I was, and why he always had to carry me like luggage. But, I might as well get used to it, I may be here awhile.

"Can I ask where were going." I motioned my head to Shadow.  
"Somewhere." He answered  
"Wow you help me so much."

Eventually we arrived at tavern, he then placed me down.

"Blaze! We're back." Sonic yelled

I watched as a purple cat ran from a room in the back to us, eyes landing on me.

**Author POV**

"Um Shadow, who's the girl." Blaze pointed to Amy  
"This is Amy." Shadow pushed Amy to Blaze, "Put her to work."

Amy glared at Shadow, then had an idea. Amy then whispered something into Blaze's ear and Blaze gasped.

"Shadow! That's low!"  
"Wait what?! What did I do?!"  
"I think you know what you did! I thought you'd just go as low as stealing but now this?!"  
"What did I do?!"

Amy was trying her hardest not too laugh at the epidemic that was taking place. Sonic placed his arm around Blaze.

"Calm down Blaze, before we make you."  
"Sonic you need take your arm off Blaze." Amy moved Sonic, who was now floating.  
"Amy!? What are you doing!?"  
"Didn't you learn anything before you found the lamp, the genie inside has an infinite amount of powers."  
"Well now I know, now put me down."

Amy listened and placed Sonic down on the floor. Blaze was still arguing with Shadow.

"You kidnapped this girl!"  
"I did not!"  
"Did too!"  
"Relax Blaze, he didn't." Amy walked over to them.  
"Amy? But you told me-"  
"I told you I was somewhere then I was here in this place. I wanted to see where you would take it."  
"Well." Blaze pondered, "I have to say clever, we might just get along Amy."

Blaze and Amy were talking now.

"So Blaze, will you watch her to make sure she doesn't run off." Shadow was heading towards the door.  
"I hope you know I can't leave until you make your wish so I don't have a reason to run off!" Amy turned around from him.  
"Then you got a reason to stay here with Blaze."

Then Shadow left, in a hurry, followed by Sonic and Tails.


	4. The Genie in The Lamp Chapter 3

**"If I had one wish it wouldn't be wealth, love or health for I already have it in some form."**

**Chapter 3**

Amy sighed as she sat on top of the tavern gazing at the night sky. Her legs hung over the edge, her head resting on her hand. She begins talking to herself.

"I hope soon I can be free. Not have to be around greedy jerks, or complete idiots, granting wishes left and right. Just free to live my life."

Her gaze fixated on the desert not far from the tavern, the wind picking up sand.

"But it wont ever happen."  
"Amy?"

Blaze looked up at Amy from the ground. Amy peered over the edge.

"You should come in and get rest."

Blaze entered the tavern again. Amy jumped from the roof onto the ground and thought, '_She is being very nice to me, she is letting me stay with her and not turning me away._' Amy walked into the tavern.

"So, you're a genie?" Blaze was behind the counter cleaning the cups.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"And Shadow?"  
"Is my wish master."  
"Well, you may be her for awhile then."  
Amy blinked curiously at her, "Why?"  
Blaze chuckled and turned to her, "Shadow is, very, indecisive. It could take him a long time to decide what he wants."

Amy's ears drooped and she looked at the ground.

"Everything okay?"  
"Yeah."  
"Amy, what's wrong?" Blaze hopped over the counter to Amy, placing a hand on her shoulder.  
"I just miss my home." She sighed  
"I know how you feel."  
Amy looked up at Blaze, "How do you know what it feels like?"  
"Because I have been where you are."  
"You mean you were a genie?"  
"I technically still am."

Blaze walked over to a table and sat in a chair. She crossed her legs and coaxed Amy to sit down. She did sit down.

"Then how come your still here?" Amy questioned.  
"Well, when a genie's master dies, the genie becomes mortal, at whatever age the genie was turned, the aging process returns and you age from that point on. Four years ago, my lamp was rubbed by a hedgehog named Silver. He was an accomplice of Shadow, that's how I know him. Silver didn't know what he wanted to wish for so I had to wait. Eventually one day he had decided what he wanted to wish for and he hurried as fast to me as he could. But when he got to me, one of the guards of the palace had struck him down, I rushed to him instantly. He decided to tell me his wish before he died." She looked like she was about to start crying.  
"Blaze, what was his wish?"  
"It was for me to stay with him there forever, to be with him." Blaze then broke down crying.

Amy stood up, walked over too her, and knelt down beside her.

"I take it you loved him."  
Blaze was choking on her words, "W-With all my heart."

Amy then stood up and walked over behind the counter.

"W-What are you doing?" Blaze looked over at Amy.  
"You need something to drink or you'll get dehydrated."

Amy grabbed a glass bottle with water in it, walked back over to Blaze, took the lid off and handed it to her.

"Drink it."

Blaze took the bottle and sipped from it.

"Thanks."  
"Your welcome, now, I think we both need some rest."  
"Yeah." Blaze stood, "You know Amy?"  
"Hmm?"  
"I like the nicer side of you much more."  
"Yeah, most people do." She smiled.

Blaze and Amy went to sleep in the back room.

**WITH SHADOW**

Shadow gazed at the desert, standing on top of a huge cliff. He was closing his eyes and thinking, '_What's the deal with Amy, she seems so, confusing. She can't decide on one personality. But,' _Shadow chuckles, yes chuckles, _'She is kind of cute that way.' _His eyes shot open.

"Wait, why did that come too mind!? I can't fall for a genie."

Visions of Amy popped into his head, her laugh echoing in his mind, her jade green eyes glistening.

"But it is true."

Shadow again closed his eyes to in vision Amy over and over again. Too make it seems like she was there beside him.

**At 2 am with Amy**

Amy couldn't sleep, she had to much to think about. About where she was, about Blaze's story, about going home, and about Shadow.

Amy whispered, "Shadow."

His name just made Amy feel happy and fluttery inside. She didn't want to feel if but she did. '_Ugh, why do I have to fall in love with him? Just why him? Even if he is handsome, he seems way too, jerky. He probably thinks that I am too. I just don't like being taken for granite. It's infuriating, and everyone will do it.' _She sighed, knowing what she last thought wasn't true, even if it's what she felt, it wasn't true.

Again she whispered, "Shadow." She smiled.

Amy then fell asleep with the smile on her face.


	5. The Genie in The Lamp Chapter 4

"I always though wishes on a star we're for nut jobs and crazies."

**Chapter 5**

Amy was wide awake well before 7. Blaze was still sleeping, she looked happy based of her smile. Amy had let her sleep and exited the tavern. Though it was early, the dessert heat was already high. You could see the heat emitting off of the sand. No clouds but blue skies for miles and miles. For the first time in forever, she seemed genuinely happy. Then she looked at the tavern. She hadn't seen any go in. Not even thieves or hit men. Just them and Shadow's group.

The tavern was worn down, boards covered the windows and broken glass was near the door. Though Blaze never told her about it, she could tell she wa struggling on the brink. So she reentered the tavern and saw Blaze there.

"Hey Amy!"  
"Hey Blaze. Can I ask you something?"  
"Sure."  
"Why is it you live in a tavern but you don't use it as one?"

Blaze fell silent and looked at the floor.

"Because this was Silver's." She said when she spoke up.  
"Then shouldn't it live on?"  
"I don't think I could run it by myself at first."  
"I'll be here to help."  
"For how long?"  
"As long as I can."

Amy smiled at Blaze, which made her fall silent. Blaze had never seen Amy act so friendly to anyone since she had met her before. So Blaze had to trust her.

"Okay then. LET'S GET TO WORK!"

They highfived each other and started to edit the Tavern.

**WITH SHADOW!**

Shadow was going through the dessert with Sonic and Tails.

"What should I wish for Sonic?"  
"Lots of cute girls?" Sonic smirked.  
"That's more like a wish, for you!"  
"I know that's the point."  
"Sonic, this is Shadow's wish, besides, we're going to see the oracle now remember?"  
"Yeah, so?" Sonic raised an eyebrow  
"We can see your lonely future." Tails chuckled  
"Tails! If you weren't flying-"  
"Excuses excuses." Shadow cut Sonic off.  
"I can take you!" He lunged at Shadow.

Shadow dodged the attack.

"Sonic, you being a rookie, I'll tell you once more. Know your enemy-"  
"More than you know yourself. Psh. Like I haven't heard that one before." Sonic stood and brushed off the sand from his fur.

After what seemed like forever they arrived at a small shack. It had rusty nails sticking out of it, windows boarded, and door bolted. But looks, can be deceiving. Shadow walked up to the door and knocked on it three times. The door swung open, the outside morphing into a brilliant shimmering hut, almost like a gem. They entered the hut, the door shut with a bang behind them.

"Boys, how are my favorite customers." A voice smoothly spoke from behind them.

A figure came out of the shadows. A long cloak reached the figures feet, based on the heels, it was obvious it was female. The cloak covered her head, which tilted to the floor. Her outfit was adored in gems. Her gloved hands reach up to the hood, she pulled it off her head. Her white ears poked up, her sea green eyes showed like the gems along her long purple dress.

"Nice to see you again Rouge." Sonic spoke up finally.  
"Great to see you fellas back again, but so soon?" She smirked.  
"We need answers." Shadow replied.  
"Too what may I ask Shadie?"

Shadow grumbled. He hated the name 'Shadie'.

"To the future, of our lives, what I should-"  
"Wish from the genie named Amy?" Rouge cut him off.

Shadow looked stunned. His red eyes widened

"You must remember I am the oracle after all. I see all, I know all." She chuckled.

Rouge walked to a table and lit a candle. She sat, beckoning the guys to sit. Which they did.

"Yes I-"  
"But first I want to know something!" Sonic interrupted Shadow.  
"Yes blue boy?" Rouge turned her attention to Sonic.  
"Am I too be forever alone?"

Rouge closed her eyes and opened them almost instantly.

"Sonic, I see a beautiful young lady in your future. You will meet her in due time."

Sonic smiled and leaned back, closing his eyes.

"Now! Back to my question, what am I going to wish for in the future."  
"Shadow, I am afraid I can't answer that. I know why but-"  
"But what!" Shadow snapped.  
"I just can't I apologize."  
"I thought oracles were supposed to say anything the person wanted! I don't know how to figure this out on my own!"  
"Shadow." She placed her hand on top of his. "I know your broken about her death, but you can't remain so angry and sad forever you know."

Shadow calmed down as memories came flooding back. A small whisper escaped his lips.

"Maria..."


	6. The Genie In The Lamp Chapter 5

"To be my own master, such a thing would be greater than all the magic and all the treasures in all the world."

**Chapter 5**

"Yes Shadow, Maria."

Maria Robotnik, she was a sick girl and her grandfather wanted to have her well again. Gerald Robotnik had found a means of new technology and created a project, project shadow. They became close friends, but then one day S.W.O.R.D (It's like a old version of G.U.N.) invaded their base, they though Gerald's new technology was evil and sinister, witchcraft if you will, and wanted him dead. So they came and killed everyone, including Maria. Shadow's immortality kept him alive but full of grief and misery.

"Maria is a thing of the past Rouge." Shadow looked at the ground as he spoke.  
"Then why haven't you moved on Shadow?"  
"Look it's none of your business!" He barked at Rouge, she wasn't even phased.

She just removed her hand and stood. She walked over to a box on a shelf and picked it up. She then proceeded to walk to her seat. When she sat down, she opened the box to reveal a small ruby connected to a silver chain.

"Shadow, before her death I had met Maria. I told her about what was going to happen. She wasn't even scared, she just gave me this necklace and told me to give this to you when the time was right." She sighed, "I guess now is as good as time as ever."

She placed the necklace around Shadow's neck.

"Is that The Ruby of Priestess May?" Tails spoke up.  
"You know your history." Rouge smiled at the fox.  
"What are you talking about?" Shadow asked  
"Priestess May was an honored woman on the council of 5. She was a priestess in the temple and married many people. When she went missing, many searched for her. When she was found, she had been killed. Her heart had been taken out and stomped on repeatably. The town mage had created a stone to honor the lost priestess. It would glow anytime the wearer was around to the person they love." Tails finished and looked Shadow in the eyes.

Shadow stood up, and left the shack.

**WITH BLAZE AND AMY**

"Well looks like it's back to being open." Blaze stood behind the counter.

Though it had only been three hours since they finished, travels and people form the town had already gathered there and it was jam packed. Thankfully this town knew who Shadow was and why he stole and never held it against him.

"Yeah it is!" Amy smiled at Blaze as she slid a drink down the counter to a customer who caught it and drank it. His face filled with delight

Blaze then remembered something.

_Flashback_

_Blaze was brushing away the cobwebs from the ceiling. 'Yuck' She thought. _

_Amy was mumbling something has she was sweeping, Blaze could only make out some of it. _

_"...it must be true love...nothing else can break my heart like you..."_

_'She's singing! From what I hear she sounds really good!'_

_Flash back over_

"Hey Amy?"  
"Yeah?"  
"We have a small stage here, why don't you sing for us all."  
"I-I couldn't." Amy looked at the ground.  
"Yes you can! YOU'RE AMAZING!"

Blaze somehow had gotten to coax Amy and next she found herself on stage in front of everyone.

"EVERYONE! QUIET! We've got some talent on the stage now!"

They all looked at Amy, she took a deep breath and began to sing. Shadow walked through the door, his necklace began to glow, which Shadow noticed as Amy began to sing.

_ FYI! Bold is Amy, Normal is Shadow and Bold Italic is both. Italic is actions_

**The day we met, frozen I held my breath. Right from the start, I knew that I found the home for my heart.**

**Beats fast.**

**Colors and promises.**

**How to be brave. How can I love when I'm afraid.**

**To fall.**

**But watching you stand, alone.**

**All of my doubt, suddenly goes away somehow.**

_**One step closer.**_

_Amy looked to her side and met eye to eye with Shadow._

**I have died everyday waiting for you. Darling don't be afraid.**

**I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**I love you for a thousand more.**

_'Wow, she is a great singer. I don't know how I'm going to compare to her.' Shadow thought._

Time stands still, beauty and all she is.

I will be brave!

I will not let anything take away.

What's stand in front of me.

_Shadow grabbed Amy's hand_

Every breath, every hour has come to this.

_**One step closer.**_

_**I have died everyday waiting for you.**_

**_Darling don't be afraid._**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years._**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more._**

**_And all along I believed I would find you._**

**_Time has brought your heart to me, I have loved you._**

**_For a thousand years._**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more._**

**_oooooooooooohhhhh_**

**_ooooooooohhhhhhh_**

**I'll love you for a _thousand more._**

**_oooooooooooooohhhhhhhhh_**

**_ooooooooooooooh_**

**_One step closer._**

**I have died everyday waiting for you.**

**Darling don't be afraid I have loved you for a thousand years.**

**I'll love you for a _thousand more._**

**_And all along I believed I would find you!_**

**_Time had brought your heart to me._**

**_I have loved you for a thousand years._**

**_I'll love you for a thousand more._**

_Shadow pulled her closer to him and whispered. "I think I now know what I wish for."_


	7. The Genie In The Lamp Chapter 6

"I'll wait a countless sum of days, forever if that's what it takes!"

**Chapter 6**

Shadow gripped Amy's hand and led her out the back door. The stars shown brightly in the Arabian night sky. As Amy gazed at them Shadow spun her to look at him.

"Shad-"

He cut her off and kissed her. She was taken aback by it at first, but soon melted into the kiss. Her eyes shut, fireworks went off inside their heads. When he pulled back, she was at a loss for words.

"Amy." He quietly said as he cupped her right cheek. She placed her hand on his.  
"Do you want to know what I wish for?"  
"W-What?" She could barely speak  
"I wish for you, to spend an eternity and after with me here on Earth."  
"Your wish is my command."

There was a blinding flash of light, Amy flew into the sky. He shut his eyes and shielded them from the blinding light. When it faded, Amy floated back to the ground and landed on her feet. She wobbled and fell, Shadow caught her in his arms and helped her stand.

"Great to see that we will be here together Rose." He smiled at her.  
"Of course. Your the thief who stole my heart."

_**Epilogue **_

Shadow and Amy lived out the rest of their eternal lives together. Sonic, yes eventually found a girl. He saved her years later from some cut throats. Her name was Sally Acorn, princess of Egypt. Shadow remains a thief but dies it down for Amy's sake. Though they both do the stealing, along side Sonic, Tails, and Blaze. 

_And they all lived happily ever after._

_The End_


End file.
